Technological innovations in various fields of electronics, optics, energy, medicine, and biology have inspired and pressed for the development of nanoscale functional materials in the various morphologies ranging from films and fibers to cones and coaxial spheres. Membranes can be generated with nanoscale fibers from electrospunnable polymer melts or solutions.